And the Children Shall Lead (episode)
A group of children are possessed by the evil spirit that killed their parents. Summary On a distant Federation outpost, an ancient alien manages to seduce some innocent children into killing their parents (or, more precisely, inducing them to commit suicide). The alien is able to exert a psychological power on adults with the help of the children. The Enterprise arrives to investigate, and Kirk eventually beams the inexplicably happy children onto the ship – which they nearly succeed in commandeering. Spock, and later Kirk, are able to resist the impulses and finally wrest control of the crew back from the alien. Log Entries *''Captain’s log, stardate 5029.5. Responding to a distress call from our scientific colony on Triacus, we are beaming down to investigate. '' *''Captain’s log, supplementary. We have buried the members of the Starnes exploration party. Everyone has been deeply affected by what has happened here, with some important exceptions. '' *''(The following four entries were recorded by Professor Starnes, stationed on Triacus) '' :*''Log date 5025.3. Ever since our arrival on Triacus, I've felt a certain growing feeling of uneasiness. At first, I attributed it to the usual case of nerves associated with any new project. However, I found that the rest of my associates are also bothered by these ... anxieties. The only ones not affected are the children - Bless them, find the whole thing an exciting adventure. Ah, to be young again. '' :*''5032.4. The feeling of anxiety we've all been experiencing is growing worse. '' :*''5038.3. Professor Wilkins finished his excavation today. Although whatever civilization that might have been here was destroyed by some natural catastrophe, it would appear that one of the race took refuge in the cave. For our efforts, we are becoming even more apprehensive. As if some unseen force were influencing us . . . '' :*''I'm being influenced to do things that do not make sense. I even went so far as to call Starfleet Command, to request a spaceship to be used as a transport. It was only when I couldn't tell them what I wanted to transport that I began to realize that my mind was being directed. I decided to send a dispatch to Starfleet, warning them. God forgive us, must destroy ourselves! Alien upon us! The enemy from within! The enemy!'' Background Information * The recreation room in this episode was created at great expense and never used again, except in re-dressed form as the arboretum in "Is There in Truth No Beauty?". A scene had been filmed in the room for "Elaan of Troyius", but it was cut from the episode. Roddenberry had plans to create the first holodeck in Star Trek during the third season and to place it in this new set, however, with the problems encountered in the final year, these plans never materialized. * Brian Tochi, along with Phil Morris in "Miri", is one of a very few actors who appeared in TOS as a child and was later cast in one of the new series or movies. Tochi and Pamelyn Ferdin would later be reunited on the 70s Saturday show Space Academy. * The chant of the children has different words when Spock plays it back on the bridge at the end of the episode, despite the fact the kids only perfomed it on one occasion that could have been recorded. * This is the only episode in which we see the United Federation of Planets flag. * It is never explained why Kirk refers to the alien played by Melvin Belli as Gorgan. * The entrance to the Gorgan's cave will be seen again in many third season episodes, including "Spock's Brain", "The Cloud Minders", "All Our Yesterdays" and "That Which Survives" * In some stock footage shots of the bridge Lt. Hadley is sitting at Chekov's station creating continuity errors. * In the trailer, footage of Gorgan's transformation at the end of the episode is seen without the "green light bath" special effects. * Kirk appears to "forget" two security men on Triacus. The landing party returns aboard, leaving two guards on the planet. At the end, Kirk sets course for a starbase, seemingly forgetting the two men. * In this episode, two redshirts are beamed into space. Production Timeline * Story outline 22 March 1968 * First draft script 18 June, filmed late June, early July. Links and References Main cast * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as McCoy * James Doohan as Scott * George Takei as Sulu * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Walter Koenig as Chekov * Majel Barrett as Chapel Guest Stars * Craig Hundley as Tommy Starnes * James Wellman as Professor Starnes * Melvin Belli as Gorgan * Pamelyn Ferdin as Mary * Caesar Belli as Steve * Mark Robert Brown as Don * Brian Tochi as Ray * Louie Elias as 1st Technician * Jay D. Jones as 2nd Technician (uncredited) * Paul Baxley as Freeman (uncredited) * Dick Dial as Security Guard #2 (uncredited) * Eddie Paskey as Leslie (uncredited) * Roger Holloway as Lemli (uncredited) * Frank da Vinci as Vinci (uncredited) * William Blackburn as Hadley (uncredited) References Auxiliary Control; cyalodin; Epsilon Indii; Friendly Angel; food synthesizer; ice cream; Lacunar amnesia; Marcus XII; Starbase 4; Starnes Exploration Party; suicide; Triacus; United Federation of Planets; Wilkins. DVD and Media Information * VHS edition available through Amazon under ISBN 6300213633. * Star Trek: The Original Series, Volume 30 (original two episode single-disc release) * Star Trek: The Original Series - The Complete Third Season (disc 1 of the set) External Links *"And the Children Shall Lead" review at The Agony Booth Category:TOS episodes de:Kurs auf Markus 12 nl:And the Children Shall Lead